


She-Ra Drabbles

by Penndragon27



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I'll add more as I go, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: A collection of all of my drabbles from my tumblr: @she-ra-dorable





	1. Glimmadora Confession

As expressive as Adora was, she was terrible with emotions. She was willing to laugh and joke and express wonder, but when it came to actual feelings for another person, she was useless.

And that was why she was sitting in her room, glaring at the wall instead of talking to the object of her affections. She just wasn’t used to this, this fluttering in her stomach, making her slightly nauseous. Was she supposed to be nauseous? How did people not mix this up with the flu?

When Adora caught herself sighing dreamily, she knew enough was enough. She was going to do something about these stupid feelings and the fluttering in her stomach which is only probably not the flu.

Setting her jaw, Adora stood up and checked herself in the mirror, only briefly considering going She-Ra in order to fix her messy hair, before leaving her room and striding down the hall.

When she reached Glimmer’s room, she raised her fist determinedly to knock and then froze. What the hell was she thinking? They were fighting a rebellion. Against the people who raised her! This was not the time for romance!

This realization was blatant on her face when the door swung open to reveal a confused looking Glimmer, sparkling as always. Which really wasn’t fair.

“Adora? What’s up?”

Adora stood there for a moment, face frozen in shock and fist still raised to knock.

“I… uh…”

Glimmer was looking at her expectantly And it seemed as though she was even shinier than usual, hair bright and eyes twinkling. Adora didn’t think she could hold back anymore.

“Can you stop being so pretty?”

Glimmer’s mouth opened to respond, but no sound came out, allowing Adora to continue making a fool of herself.

“I mean, seriously. How am I supposed to concentrate on anything when you’re all sparkly and beautiful and than you make it worse by being all sweet and supportive as well as being a badass, like how is that fair?”

Adora finally managed to stop talking as Glimmer narrowed her eyes.

“I’m not fair? You can turn into an eight foot tall goddess. As if it’s not hard enough with your amazing fight skills and pretty eyes and that dorky look you get in your eyes whenever you see anything you’ve never seen before.”

Glimmer finished talking and they were both glaring at each other, Glimmer with her hands on her hips and Adora’s arms crossed defiantly.

Then Bow’s voice came from inside Glimmer’s room, making them both jump.

“Are you going to kiss now, or are you going to continue ranting about how great the other is?”

Their eyes met, heat rushing to their faces as they both softened. Adora bit her lip, unsure what to do next. Glimmer had no such quandary as she reached up to grab Adora’s collar and pull her down, bringing their lips together.

It did nothing to quell the fluttering in her stomach, but at least she now knew it wasn’t the flu.


	2. Kid Catra/Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This was requested by @wyvernova: Adora and Catra going to the Whispering Woods edge as children and daring each other to touch a tree

“Adoraaa.”

Adora groaned as she felt her bed dip beside her. Every part of her hurt, having spent the day training. She should’ve been used to it by now, but her regimen had been getting steadily more difficult now that she was ten and if she had to go through one more day of this torture, her arms would probably fall off.

Her plan was to immediately fall asleep, but Catra was bouncing excitedly. She probably didn’t need to train as hard, thanks to her natural abilities.

“Adora.”

Groaning, Adora sat up stiffly. “What,” she deadpanned.

“I’m boorreed.”

“So go to sleep.”

“But I’m not tired.”

“But I am.”

They held each other’s gaze, but then Catra did that thing where her eyes got all round and shiny and Adora was weak.

“Fine, what do you want?”

Catra grinned broadly. “Let’s sneak out. To the Whispering Woods!”

“Are you crazy?” Adora’s eyes widened. “We can’t do that.”

Catra crossed her arms. “Why? Are you scared?”

Adora opened her mouth to argue and then gave up. If she didn’t go, Catra would just go by herself. At least this was she could look out for her.

“Fine.”

Catra smiled and grabbed Adora’s hand to pull her out of the dorm, the blonde wincing slightly at the strain on her sore muscles.

Being friends with Catra meant that they sneaked around a lot and it was way too easy to make it out of the base, considering their age. Eventually, though, they reached the edge of the Whispering Woods.

It definitely lived up to all the stories. It was dark, with just enough of a glow to create an ominous feeling. Adora felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up and tried to breath through her racing heart.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

Catra rolled her eyes, although her smile had fallen a bit. “Come on, I dare you to touch a tree.”

Adora scoffed. “Why don’t you touch a tree?”

“Fine, we’ll both touch a tree.”

“Catra!”

But she didn’t listen, instead grabbing Adora’s hand to pull her closer to the darkness and the creaking and the demons probably lurking in the shadows.

They reached a tree on the edge of the woods, a small one that was still growing. Catra lifted their joined hands and rested them on the trunk. She may have been tired, but Adora felt like there was a humming coming from the tree.

“There,” Adora’s voice only wavered a little bit. “We touched the tree, now let’s go.”

Catra let go of her hand, but then revealed a knife that she had strapped to her back.

“What the heck?” Adora gasped. “Why do you have a knife?”

“Relax, Adora,” she said, pressing the hilt of the blade into her hand. “It’s so we can carve our names into the tree.”

“So we can _what_?” Catra had officially lost her mind.

“Well, we aren’t _just_ going to touch a tree. That’s boring. We’ve got to leave our mark.”

“Catra…”

“Come on,” Catra brandished a claw before nodding to the knife in Adora’s hand. “Just our names.”

Adora swallowed a lump of fear before bringing up the knife to start carving out an ‘A’.

They were just finishing the first letter of their names when there was a rustling sound. Looking up, Adora swore she saw a pair of eyes glowing from within the darkness. She turned and met Catra’s gaze, who gave a weak smile.

“I think that’s enough of a mark for today.”

Adora nodded furiously before they both turned and ran back to the base.

She would not be returning to the woods anytime soon, no matter what the Catra gave her.


	3. Catradora Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick drabble I wrote for a friend's birthday

When Adora woke up, it was to a brief moment of confusion as she struggled to remember where she was. It took a moment to register that she was no longer in the Horde, rather in a castle. A sparkly castle.

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, trying to emerge from the sleepy haze. She stopped when she heard a sound from her window, like a loud thud. Immediately, she sprang into action, jumping to her feet and grabbing her sword.

“That’s not the most threatening look, you know.”

Adora held up her sword as a lithe figure jumped through her window. When she realized that it was Catra, here in the palace, grip tightened.

“I mean, the sword is threatening, but the pajamas and bedhead take away from it, just a bit.”

Adora narrowed her eyes as Catra smirked at her. “Why are you here? How did you get in?”

Catra just rolled her eyes. “Relax, I come in peace.” She casually walked around Adora and sat on her bed, leaning back on her palms as she looked around.

“Nice room. Very fancy. And is that an echo I here?” She tilted her head and Adora rolled her eyes, finally lowering her sword and instinctively going to pat down her assumedly frazzled hair.

“Why are you here?”

Catra gave her a confused look. “Don’t tell me you forgot?”

Adora waited expectantly and Catra sighed before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small, neatly wrapped package.

“Just because we’re fighting doesn’t mean I forgot your birthday.”

Adora’s mouth fell open. She _had_ forgotten. With all the chaos and rebellion planning, she had completely lost track of the days. Plus, she didn’t know her real birthday, as Shadow Weaver never seemed to care, but she had decided on the day she was found and that’s when she and Catra celebrated every year.

Catra noticed her moment of recognition. “Yea, you must be having a blast here.” She threw the box, which Adora caught automatically. Catra stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

“Well, that’s all, I guess. Better get back to plotting your downfall and all that.”

She walked up to Adora and then hesitated for a moment before smiling. Her eyes seemed afraid though. “I didn’t forget the rest of the tradition, though.” And then Catra’s lips were on hers.

Adora immediately kissed back, closing her eyes for a few seconds before realizing what she was doing and pulling back.

“This doesn’t change anything, Catra. We’re on opposite sides.”

Catra gave her a small smile, eyes fierce with determination. “I know, but I also know how we feel about each other. No matter what happens, we both care about each other and we will get through this. We _have_ to get through this.”

“Catra-”Adora began, but was cut off.

“Don’t say anything, not today. Just… Happy Birthday.”

Adora watched as Catra climbed back out of the window and found herself blinking back tears. Looking down at the box in her hand, she slowly opened it, making sure not to ruin the wrapping like Catra always did.

Inside was a drawing of her. Well, not _her,_ but She-Ra. It was in Catra’s style, which meant it wasn’t great, but it made Adora smile. In the corner it said “Hey Adora” in a messy scrawl.

Feeling a little dizzy, she felt herself fall onto her bed, clutching the drawing to her chest. She knew things were complicated. She knew she had a tough road ahead, but she also knew that Catra was right.

They both knew how they felt about each other and she had to hope it would all turn out alright.


	4. Entrapta/Scorpia Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by @squakamole2018: Uhh hey there so could you write something about big buff scorpia and lovable entrapta just like hanging out back at base? Like entrapta invents something cool for scorpia and scorpia makes entrapta a tiny statuette or something?

Entrapta was lying underneath her latest project and was therefore oblivious to someone else entering the room until a voice said “How’s it going?”

She jumped slightly, hitting her head before sliding out. She sat up, rubbing the bump forming, to find Scorpia smiling down at her brightly. Entrapta couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’ve been worried that Emily might get lonely. I mean, she’s surrounded by all these humans, it’s probably so exhausting. Have you met humans? They’re ridiculous. Anyway, I was thinking that I could adjust another robot and make her a new friend.”

Scorpia’s smile somehow managed to grow bigger as she clasped her hands together. “Oh, that’s so cool! Will they be the same? Or can you adjust it so their personalities are different?”

Entrapta’s eyes lit up. It was very rare to find someone who was actually interested in her work; she often believed it to be impossible.

“Well, I can make some adjustments to alter the levels of observation and reactions, but after that this new robot could very well develop a form of consciousness and might be able to adapt and be influenced by different experiences and surroundings.”

Scorpia nodded, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, before her face fell in horror. Entrapta frowned. “What is it?”

Scorpia reached into a pocket and pulled out her notebook. She flipped through it furiously as she spoke. “I didn’t draw Emily! I called us the Super Pal Trio, but we’re not! We’re a… um… four-o?”

Entrapta laughed and smiled fondly. “A quartet.”

Scorpia nodded before finding the page with her drawing and glaring at it. Entrapta watched for a moment and her expression must have turned sad because when Scorpia looked up, she was concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing.” Entrapta’s hair wiped gently at her eyes, which were suddenly stinging. “The drawing, it just reminded me of when… the princesses were planning Glimmer’s rescue. Bow had made Adora little figurines of them. Well, just the three of them…”

She trailed off, suddenly lost in thought, when one of Scorpia’s claws landed on her shoulder.

“Figurines! That’s way better than a drawing! I can totally make figurines. I can start with Kyle or Shadow Weaver, just for the practice, and then I can make you and Kitty and me and Emily and the new robot. You have to let me know when you name it, though.”

Entrapta tilted her head. “You’re going to make one for everyone in the Horde?”

“Of course,” she said, as though stating the obvious. “Then we can act out little scenes with them. The scenes would be pretty boring if it was just three characters.”

Entrapta smiled and let out a breath. She may technically be a prisoner here, but she had never felt more free.


	5. Catradora Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me+procrastinating=

Adora arrived back at the dorm to find Catra already there, sitting on the bed.

“Hey,” she smiled as she sat next to her. “What’s up?”

Catra shifted nervously. “You did really well in training today.”

“I didn’t realize that was a bad thing,” Adora laughed.

“The others were talking… They think that Shadow Weaver might be thinking about making you Force Captain.”

“What?” She laughed nervously. “That’s ridiculous!”

“Why?” Catra crossed her arms angrily. “Shadow Weaver loves you and you’re the best in training.”

“I’m not the best. You’re just as good as me.”

“And yet Shadow Weaver still hates me.” She flopped back onto the bad, an arm over her face dramatically.

Adora gave her a fond smile and reached out a hand to stroke back her hair. Catra stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the attention. Finally, she lowered her arm to peek up at Adora.

“What if you get promoted and then get transferred far away? Or make a bunch of new friends and forget about me?”

Adora couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t think I could ever forget about you, even if I tried.”

Catra sat up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really. You’re the most important person in my life and I wouldn’t want to be Force Captain unless I could still be with you.”

Catra smiled. “I don’t want you to ever leave me.”

Adora couldn’t help but laugh. “Why would I ever leave you? You’re my family.”

She put her hand over Catra’s and they smiled.

“Promise?” Catra asked. Adora nodded firmly.

“Promise.”


End file.
